Heart
by SpongeGuy
Summary: Set right after "Missing Milo", Melissa begins to wonder whether she has feelings for Milo or not. But whatever her feelings could be, Melissa knows: She and Milo will be together. Forever. Part of "The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU." Contains Milolissa.


**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own "Milo Murphy's Law." Disney does. Milo and Melissa's relationship owns my heart, though. My angels!

* * *

"And... There! All done!", Melissa said, and she looked proudly at her work. She had just finished organising the pictures and moments from her and Milo's latest adventure (which she had dubbed "Missing Milo") and was now appreciating the adventure, the memories and her best friends safe return.

As she was finishing up she took a look around her Murphy's Law room and remembered how she herself wasn't sure why she continued collecting pictures despite deducing that Milo wouldn't want a cure for Murphy's Law. She knew it wasn't because she had feelings for him.

Or... Did she?

Melissa suddenly found herself thinking about the possibility of her having feelings for Milo. She was taken aback by this. She didn't have a crush on Milo! They were friends and that's it!

Yet...

She thought to earlier that day, when Milo was missing. Man, she was worried! Would he be ok? What if he was lost? Confused? Sad? That was the last thing Melissa wanted and she had spent too much time thinking that yesterday.

But she also remembered how happy she was to see him. Zack later told her that she had the silliest grin on her face when Milo finally returned! But... That was just her being happy to see him!

But again, she felt doubt. She looked at a picture of Milo and her at a school dance. It was a few years back, when Milo had no one to ask to the dance too. Back then, he and Melissa would go to flings as friends. They had so much fun dancing then!

She considered her problem. Would it be so bad if she had feelings for him (which, she reminded herself, was not necessarily what she felt)? After all, it was Milo! Milo was so special to her, so funny, so smart, so... Milo-ish! He made her feel special in a million ways!

"But Milo loves Amanda!" shouted Melissa internally to her mind. "And I would never get between that!"

If Melissa was sure of one thing now, it was that. She'd definitely not hurt Milo's chances with Amanda 'cause she was "confused".

But that wasn't the question. The real question was does she like him like that?

Would it be so bad? Dating wouldn't be horrible. It was Milo! She'd do literally anything if it meant she got to spend time with the person that makes her happy most, that she cares for most!

Would it ruin their friendship if she had a crush?

Melissa was getting a headache. She just wanted to be the best friend she could be for Milo! She didn't need confused feelings!

Suddenly, she saw it. A very important picture had just fallen from it's place and landed right on her lap. She picked it up, and she was immediately flooded with happiness and warmth. This picture was very close to her heart: It was the first picture ever taken of Milo and her. She had convinced Milo to take one so that he'd understand she was his friend. A tree had just fallen behind them as the camera flashed and the two, arms over each other's shoulders, were laughing hard. It was the first time she had seen Milo laugh.

Later that day, they had promised each other to stay together forever and always be best friends.

The picture carried much significance in Melissa's heart, but now it reminded her of one more thing.

And that thing put Melissa at ease.

Who knows? Maybe one day, she and Milo will discover feelings for each other and date.

And maybe they will always stay best friends and not become a couple.

Melissa would be happy no matter what.

Because, as she looked at the picture, Melissa felt what she had felt all those years ago when she discovered her beloved cyclone of calamity, when they took their first picture, when they brought all those robots back into that shark cage, when they went to that lumberyard to apologize, when they had the Llama Incident, when she saw Milo return earlier that day with the pistachions and what she would feel for the rest of her life.

And so would Milo:

That Milo would be in Melissa's heart.

And Melissa would be in Milo's heart.

Together.

Forever.

**Post Credit Scene 1:**

Milo was at his house during all this, gazing intently at something.

He seemed... Confused.

Like a thought had crossed his mind for the first time.

His face was warm from the blush that was prominently featured on his cheeks.

His heart beat rapidly.

His smile was telling.

"Milo!"

Did he really?

"Milo!"

Surely not...

"Milo!"

It was just an odd feeling, that's all...

"MILO!"

Sara put down the megaphone.

"Sorry, litle brother, but how didn't you hear..."

Sara then noticed the picture Milo had.

The picture of a girl, in the middle of the park, smiling at the camera.

She smirked at him.

"It's... It's not what you think!"

Sara left, with an odd look in her eyes.

"Sure!"

Milo followed her.

"It isn't like that!"

As Milo left, the picture remained on his bed.

The picture of Melissa Chase.

Did he like her like that?

Only time would tell...

**Post Credit Scene 2:**

About a year later...

A warehouse in the middle of Danville is shown. A large portrait of Vinnie Dakota hangs on a wall. Six black gloved hands reach for the picture. We reveal six people all clad in black. A seventh is concealed in the shadows, unseen by the others.

The six (and the hidden seventh, under his breath) all vow an oath:

"Vinnie Dakota… IS OURS!"

**Author's Notes:**

**1\. This is the first of MANY Milolissa stories. Yes, I know it isn't canon, but I believe you'll like where I take this ship.**

**2\. That second tease will be solved... One day.**

**3\. Next week is "Taxi", but it's very short, so I might post a second story next week.**

**Anyway, it's about Milo, Melissa and Zack in a taxi falling in the sky. That's all I can say.**

**Share your thoughts!**

**SpongeGuy.**


End file.
